I'm Yours
by kazzymetron
Summary: Taz and Up get married and it is very fluffy. Partially inspired by the song I'm Yours by The Script, which is where its name and the song lyrics at the end are from


Tup marriage

The beach was beautiful, peaceful and minimalistic, just like Taz. It was one of the little hidden Mexican treasures that the tiny girl had found on her many adventures around her home country. It was also the first destination on the tour Taz had given Up when they had re-visited earth on a vacation years ago. As always, the sun beat down from the light blue sky, causing the sand to almost sparkle. Waves the same colour as the sky lapped upon the sparkling golden surface, stepping backwards each time one broke.

A man stood, watching the sea in its calming, continuous motion, his suit becoming more and more uncomfortable every minute. The hot sun didn't mix with his stiff suit very well. Being in such formal clothes and on an exotic beach, he looked strange but it didn't matter. He was waiting for the love of his life and, if he needed to Up would have waited for the rest of his life.

Behind him a small gathering of rangers stood on the sand. There were six of them at the most; the couple only wanted a small audience for their day. The men, wearing equally stiff, weren't as willing to wait as Up. They kept looking over their shoulders, not bothering to hide their impatience for the service to start and be over. There were only a couple of women: one was in a loose maxi dress with a short, blonde bob and the other was stood perfectly still, her metal covering gleaming. February had been running around all day, she was the wedding organiser and was in charge of making sure the day was perfect. She had been stressed for a long time but now she was relaxing in her boyfriend's arms. The other woman was also with her partner but didn't look half as relaxed, maybe she just hadn't downloaded that mode yet. A robot at a human wedding was probably the least expected thing but, then again, Taz and Up were the most un-expected couple there ever.

Just around the corner, behind one of the sand dunes a small Mexican girl stood, thumbing through a book of old Mexican folk tales. It was almost falling apart, the pages hanging on by a thread but it didn't matter, the stories had been memorized long before the first time it was read. What mattered was the fact that ten years ago today she had been given the book, ten years ago today she had realised that she was in love and ten years ago today she saw this day happening for the first time. Today was going to be perfect. Nothing could spoil it.

"Afterwards, come back here, you'll find out what to do," Specs, the only bridesmaid informed Taz, gesturing to the little hut a few steps away that had served as a dressing room for most of the day. The friends shared a quick look and shy smiles, both excited yet nervous for what was about to come. Not needing to say another word Specs walked around the sand dune and towards the waves, her simple pink dress clashing violently with her ginger hair yet somehow looking good. After a few minutes the unmistakable first bars of The Call played from somewhere out of sight and Taz knew it was time for her to go. Taking a deep breath she started her journey towards the sound of the waves she knew so well from her childhood.

When he heard the opening bars of their song drifting through the air, Up sighed in relief and turned to see the person he had been waiting for. Once he saw her, his whole body was paralysed, everything was focused on the beautiful woman as she floated down the aisle. How could someone even float on sand? Her thin, simple dress matched the scene perfectly. That's what she was, thought Up. She was perfect, she always had been. Soon, Taz looked up, her deep brown eyes locking with the clear blue of his. For the rest of the walk the two of them focused on each other, nothing else mattered. They didn't even break eye contact when February started jumping up and down with glee, nor when a loud sniff escaped from Specs at the front of the group. After what felt like the longest walk of her life, Taz reached out to Up, ready for him to lead those last few steps.

"You look beautiful, darling," Up whispered in his fiancée's ear, causing her cheeks to flush a pale pink in that adorable way he loved so much. As they took each other's hands and turned to the minister, Up stood as close as possible to Taz, hoping to reassure her and felt the familiar shape of a zapper strapped to her leg. Chuckling to himself, the muscular man leaned down once more and whispered "Always be prepared, right?" in his woman's ear, cheekily winking after Taz looked up, an equally cheeky smile spreading across her face.

The service was short: the minister said a few words then they went straight to the vows. Up had wanted traditional vows, knowing that he would get too choked up if he had to say everything he felt in one go. The couple repeated the words so many others had spoken before them, telling each other everything they needed with just their eyes. Simple wedding bands were exchanged, fitting each finger perfectly. The service was simple, minimalistic, just like their love. Finally, the moment they'd both been waiting for arrived:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," 

With huge grins on their faces, Up bent down just as Taz reached up on her tiptoes so that they met in the middle. When their lips came together everything around them dissolved, they were the only two people in the world. It was just the two of them: as it had been all those nights sneaking into each other's rooms, as it would be for the rest of their lives. Forgetting everything, Taz jumped up and wrapped her legs around Up's body, just wanting to be nearer to him. His strong hands held her there, wanting the same thing.

Naturally, this provoked cheering and wolf-whistles from the collection of rangers they had gathered around them. The newly married couple broke the kiss, matching smiles on their faces as they looked over their guests. Up lowered Taz onto the floor once more and she relaxed into Up's chest. A very girlish giggle escaped from somewhere deep inside her, startling even herself and causing her to push her face further into her husband's strong, stable chest. It was a sound that Up had heard only once, one that made him fall more deeply in love with his wife, something no one would thought was possible, especially not Up.

By this time the two of them wanted nothing more than to be alone with each other. Knowing that Taz felt the same way he did, Up gently steered her away from his chest and lead her down the small isle that had been cleared for them. As soon as they got round the corner and allowed themselves to make eye contact, knowing the explosion it would cause, Up grabbed Taz by her tiny waist and pulled her body closer to his. He couldn't believe that this woman was his forever. Overcome with desire he attacked her mouth and was met by an equal amount of emotion, as always catching him off guard. They stood as one for a long time until finally, the need for oxygen became too great and they had to break apart. He rested his forehead against hers, panting and chuckled slightly at the sight of her gasping for breath.

Once she remembered how to think, Taz pointed towards the little hut a few steps away from them and whispered "Specs said we have to go in there," A cheeky smile emerged on Up's face and, after a questioning look, he scooped his wife up into his arms, holding her as easily as he would if she were a bag of sugar yet doing it as carefully as he would if she were made out of glass.

"Let's go!" Up exclaimed, feeling the zapper strapped to her leg again and laughing joyfully. The sound caused Taz to start giggling again. Soon they were laughing together, not caring about anything else other than how happy they were.

When they stepped through the door, neither of them could believe that they were in the same place they saw from the outside. It had been transformed. Dark blue drapes hung from the ceiling, giving the room a dark but friendly look, there was nothing in this room but a table, on which was the latest techno fad in music player and a folded piece of paper.

Up put Taz on her feet again and left her while he explored through the door on the opposite side of the room. The little Mexican woman padded over to the little table, unfolded the note and began to read,

_Welcome to your wedding reception! We knew you wouldn't want a big fuss so this is it. It's just the two of you. I know we have to go back to work tomorrow so think of this as your honeymoon, it'll be short but I hope it'll be better than nothing! Everyone else will be having a party on the beach, join us if you want, but I think you might be doing other things ;) Press your finger to the touch pad for your first dance._

_Thanks for letting me arrange everything, hope you liked it!_

_Febby xx_

Taz didn't hear Up come back into the small room and explain the bed and drapes that the next room contained. She was too touched by what she had just read. It wasn't until his strong hands wrapped around her waist that the Mexican woman found her husband's eyes. Up was surprised to see tears in Taz's eyes. She hadn't been emotional all day, what had changed? He looked over her shoulder and read the paper in her hands. Immediately he understood. Up reached around his wife's tiny frame to place his finger on the touch pad and waited, wondering what was about to come

A slow guitar riff floated through the room. Up spun his wife around so that she was buried in his chest once again. He whispered "and now we dance?" into her ear. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and nodded up at, reaching her arms up to around his neck. He held her waist and, for the first time in their relationship, lead the dance. They didn't try anything complicated, they just swayed together, holding each other.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine _

_And mapped my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine…_

The perfect lyrics said everything both of them had felt over the years. Husband and wife held each other, swaying together around the room, happy to just listen to the song that was moving around them. It was perfect, just as the rest of the day had been.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as much_

_And though I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours._

The last verse rang out, leaving a perfect stillness in the room. Up leant down and started to kiss his wife's tears away, a lump in his own throat stopping him from saying anything. Nothing needed to be said, though. As long as they were together, it was alright.

Another, more upbeat Mexican tune started up. For once, Up lead his wife in a salsa, getting many moves wrong but not caring as it just made her laugh. They spent most of the night dancing, laughing and enjoying their time as husband and wife. Eventually, the playlist ended, going back to the slow song they had started with.

As the lyrics started up again Taz looked up at her husband through her eyelashes and lead him towards the room next door. For once, they were allowed to spend the night together…

Up woke to the Mexican sun rising over the beach outside. He ran over the previous day in his mind and hugged his wife closer to his chest. She sniffled in her sleep, blinking herself awake and smiling up at Up.

"Good morning wifey," He said, greeting her with a morning kiss to which she responded furiously. Happiness bubbled up inside them and she beamed, fitting herself back into his arms to watch the sun rising out of the see of her homeland.


End file.
